A New Harry Potter
by Yureigh
Summary: On Harry's 11th birthday he learns of the Wizarding World from Hagrid. A world away from the Dursleys. A world where no one has met him before. A world where he can become a new, Harry Potter. WIP


Disclaimer: Written for my own enjoyment.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Day of Shopping

He was a Wizard!

The now 11 year old Harry Potter was ecstatic. All his life he knew his aunt and uncle were liars. They lied to the neighborhood spreading rumors he was a troublesome child that would steal and beat up smaller children like what his cousin Dudley did, and told his teachers to be strict with him or he'll cause trouble in the classroom. They also lied about his parents being jobless alcoholics and dying in a car crash. Even though Harry couldn't remember his parents, he felt that there was no way they could be drunks. Besides, in his dreams he could almost remember what happened the night they died, and there weren't green flashes of lights in car crashes. In the end it all came down to Harry living with a house full of conniving abusive liars, and he not having the proof to deny them. All until that Giant of a man Hagrid showed up at midnight on his birthday and blew up in their faces!

It was the happiest moment of Harry's life when his uncle Vernon cowered in fear of an irate Hagrid. Harry could feel the floor vibrating with the volume of Hagrid's voice. Aunt Petunia's horse-like face was pasty white and she looked like she was about to feint from fear. But the highlight was the moment Harry's cousin Dudley tried to eat his birthday cake. It was the first time Harry got to see real magic. Not missing a beat in his tirade against the Dursleys Hagrid gave Dudley a pig's tail to go with his monstrous girth. Once they were away from the Dursleys Harry had his best laugh in years.

Now, Harry was feigning sleep while leaning against Hagrid while they travelled to London. He was about to enter a new world full of magic and other unknowns; a world away from his relatives, the Dursleys. That was when the thought struck him. He was leaving the Dursleys! No more hiding from his cousin in the library and no more bringing back progress reports with lower grades than his Dudley. He was going to a new world, and in this world, he could become a whole new Harry Potter!

With a smile on his face Harry snuggled closer into the warmth of Hagrid and let sleep take him in its depths.

''All right now Harry," Hagrid pointed at a decrepit building ahead of them. "Yeh see dat buildin' ahead of us. It's called deh Leakey Cauldron, an' it's deh entrance ter Diagon Alley, where we'll go about buyin' yer school supplies."

Harry nodded and looked around for a street sign so he would know where in London they were. Down the street he found one that read "Charing Cross Road." Mentally, Harry stowed the information so he could come back later.

"Um Hagrid," Harry looked down at his feet. "How am I to buy my school supplies if I don't have any money?"

To Harry's surprise Hagrid let out a deep rumble of a laugh. Harry was getting a little mad at the man for laughing at him but decided to wait for him to explain.

"I'm sorry 'bout dat Harry," Hagrid wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Yeh don' have ter worry about any of dat. Yeh didn' think yer parents didn' leave yeh anythin', now did yeh? First thin' we do when we get ter Diagon Alley we'll go to Gringotts and get some money outta yer vault."

Harry just nodded and followed Harry down the street a bit ashamed at getting mad at the first person to be nice to him. He didn't mean to get mad but he'd had too many times where people just laughed at him for stupid things.

Before they entered the Leaky Cauldron Hagrid pulled Harry to the side and tried to flatten Harry's hair a bit, especially over his trademark lightning bolt scar. Confused, Harry opened his mouth to ask Hagrid what he was doing, but was hushed by the man.

"Now Harry der's some things about yerself yeh need ter know before we walk through deh door," Hagrid began. "Yeh see Harry, yer famous in deh Wizardin' World. Now I won' tell yeh how or why right now but every person beyon' dat door is goin' to recognize yeh because of yer scar. Now I don' know 'bout yeh, but I'd rather not get attacked by a bunch of people while shoppin with yeh."

Agreeing whole heartedly with Hargrid, Harry tried the best he could to get his hair to lay flat against his scar. After a few minutes it looked like it would stay but he wasn't sure it would last for very long.

"How about we buy a hat once we're inside Hagrid?"

"Good idea der Harry."

With that they walked through the door to the Leaky cauldron and Harry was surprised at how old the place looked. All the furniture was made out of wood and there were candles and torches lighting up the room. The most surprising bit was what the people were wearing: robes. Everyone from males to females where wearing an array of bright to dark colored robes. Behind the bar an old man smiled revealing a lot of missing teeth and waved at Hagrid.

"Your usual today Hagrid?" the man called out to Hagrid.

"Sorry Tom not today. Just passin' through to deh Alley," Hagrid called back.

Hagrid led Harry out through a door in the back of the pub into a walled courtyard with trashcans and a brown tabby cat that Harry noticed had square markings around its eyes. Hagrid stopped in front of the wall and pulled out his umbrella.

"Now Harry, remember what I'm about ter do," Hagrid poked a few bricks with his umbrella and stepped back. "Three up, two across, and deh Alley opens for yeh."

The brick Hagrid touch soon grew bigger before becoming an archway big enough for Hagrid to ride a horse through to a cobbled street full of shops and bustling people.

"Welcome," said Hagrid turning to Harry with a giant grin on his face, "ter Diagon Alley."

Harry's mouth dropped as they walked into the Alley. There were so many shops with so many different things he didn't know how he would see to all of them in one day. He wished he had twice as many heads so he could see everything. One shop had broom showcased in the window with a bunch of smaller kids crowding around it. Another looked like a book store, and further down the street there were a few with robes on display. Hoots could be heard from a dark building with a sign that read, Eeylops Owl Emporium, and other animal sounds came from Magical Menagerie. But the one building that caught Harry's eye was the giant white building at the very end of the street. It towered over all the other buildings and in front of its opened bronze doors stood…Harry didn't know what they were.

Following Hagrid they entered a junk shop and Harry was once again amazed at all the things he saw before him. There were scales and cauldrons, telescopes, books, what looked like a stone basin, jewelry, and an assortment of sticks and feathers. Hagrid walked up to short man that was organizing a stack of books.

"Mornin' Jake," Hagrid greeted the man with a firm handshake. "Yeh still got dat hat I saw here a few weeks ago?"

"Sure do Hagrid. Most people think it's cursed and won't touch it, afraid about what will happen when they put it on." The man, Jake, rummaged through a box and gave a hat to Hagrid.

"Utter nonsense." Hagrid laughed and passed a few bronze coins to the man. "Last time I saw dis hat it was on _HIS_ head, and nottin' happened to _HIM_." Hagrid turned around and passed the hat to Harry. "Here yeh go. This should make today easier. Good thin' I remembered this was here."

It was red ball cap with gold lining on the edges. On the front were big gold letters that read, "Marauders Rule" then flashed to "Pranksters Extraordinaire". Harry liked it and quickly put it on covering his scar and hiding his messy hair.

The duo quickly exited the store and walked up to the white building Harry saw earlier.

"Gringotts," said Hagrid, "the Wizarding Bank of London. It's run by goblins Harry. Proud beings, goblins, an' absolutely obsessed with moneh. Best be respectful to them, after all yer money is their hands."

Harry nodded eyeing the goblins curiously. They were about as tall as him with pointy ears and finely combed and trimmed beards. The goblins outside the bank were standing at attention eyeing everyone that walked by. Swords and battleaxes hung at their waists and each held a very ornate spear in their hands.

Beyond the open bronze door were silver doors with words engraved on them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

They were simple words but the threat roused Harry's curiosity. He couldn't wait to see the rest of the bank.

"Ye'd be mad to try an' rob Gringotts," whispered Hagrid.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors, and Harry remembering what Hagrid said about respecting the goblins, bowed back to them. He was too busy looking at the beautiful lobby to notice the surprise on the goblins faces as he passed, or the eyes of an old goblin behind a raised counter at the end of the lobby eye the young wizard.

The lobby was huge with marble floor and columns. Hundreds of goblins were on stools behind a long counter, counting gold, leafing through ledgers, or talking to people. Even more goblins were rushing through doors about their business as fast as he could. With how fast they were moving Harry could believe the saying, time was money.

Harry and Hagrid walked up to an open counter. Hagrid opened his mouth to talk, but Harry grabbed his arm to stop him before he did. The goblin before them was busy counting a stack of gold coins and Harry didn't want him to lose count. The goblin looked up when he was done noticed them waiting.

"Yes?" the goblin asked in a bored tone.

"Morning," Hagrid said to the goblin in a hushed voice. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's vault."

"Got it here somewhere," mumbled Hagrid as he dug through his many coat pockets. He pulled out an assortment of items and Harry offered to hold them for Hagrid so as not to clutter the goblins counter. Both the goblin they were at and the one next to them looked at Harry oddly for that.

"Here it be," Hagrid called out in triumph, holding out a small golden key.

The goblin looked at it closely, squinting it's eyes at the key then at Harry.

"That seems to be in order."

"I've also got a letter here for something else," Hagrid said in an even quieter voice than when he announced getting money for Harry. He handed a letter over to the goblin and waited patiently.

"I see," the goblin said slowly after reading the letter. "I'll have someone here shortly to take you to your vaults. Griphook!"

Another goblin ran up to them and talked to the first, then motioned for them to follow him. Griphook led them to one of the doors on the side of the lobby. Beyond it, instead of the beautiful marble, was what looked like a cave and a cart rail. Griphook whistled and a mining cart appeared in front of them.

"Keep all limbs and anything you wish to keep inside the cart at all times," Griphook announced while sitting in the front of the cart. Harry and Hagrid followed.

As soon as Harry was seated the cart took off at an amazing speed. The tunnel they were in turned left, right, left, up, down, then took a steep dive that left Harry screaming. Harry had never been in a rollercoaster before but he was sure this was what it felt like. It was awesome!

As they went around a corner Harry thought he heard a roar and blast of flame. He turned to Hagrid and asked him if he knew what it was.

"It's rumored there be dragons down here," Hagrid yelled back at him. He wasn't looking to good and had his eyes shut. "Beautiful creatures, dragons. Wish I had one meself."

All too soon the cart slowed down and stopped next to a door with the numbers 687 above it. Hagrid rushed out of the cart and promptly sat down taking deep breaths.

"Key please?" Griphook asked holding out his hand. Hagrid passed over the small key and Griphook unlocked the door. Green smoke billowed out as the doors opened and Harry gasped as the smoke cleared. Inside were mounds of gold.

"All yours," called out from behind him.

Harry was speechless. The Dursleys never let him have any money and always gave him second hand things. One the space of the day he went from dirt poor to filthy rich. He couldn't let the Dusleys find out about the small fortune in front of him. If they knew, it would be gone before he could say wizard.

Hagrid pointed out to a bag hannging on the wall.

"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver sickles ter a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts ter a Sickle. Fill up deh bag der and yeh should have enough ter last yeh till next term."

Harry quickly filled up the bag and was amazed at how light it was. The Galleons were heavy but the bag never gained any weight.

"How much is in here?" Harry asked Griphook.

The goblin walked towards a small ledger that was hanging from the wall. Harry followed and Griphook handed it over.

"20,000 Galleons right now," answered the goblin. "It is to be filled to the same amount every year from the main vault on the 31st of July. All transactions will be recorded in the ledger."

Harry looked at the ledger and noticed that it was first filled earlier today. His parents must have set the account up to be opened when he turned 11.

"Wait a minute. You said main vault?"

"Yes Mr. Potter. You should talk to your account manager if you wish to know more information. I can set up an appointment for later today if you would like."

"Um, sure," Harry replied. He didn't know a thing about money but Uncle Vernon always kept good track of his finances. He vaguely remembered his uncle mention it was good business to know who was handling your money and what was happening with it.

"Here this is yers now," Hagrid told Harry as he handed over the small gold key. "Always keep it safe, yeh hear."

"Yes Hagrid," Harry replied pocketing the key.

They got back into the cart and were once again traveling through the tunnels at insane speeds. Harry was fully enjoying himself holding his arms in the air when they went into a dive or turn. Hagrid was holding onto the sides of the cart for dear life and kept giving Harry looks that clearly meant 'Are you Crazy!'

They arrived at vault 713 and Hagrid asked Harry to stay in the cart, for security reasons. Unlike Harry's vault the door to this one was a black spiraling cloud. Griphook ran his finger along the side of the vault and the cloud disappeared. Hagrid stepped in for a second and came back out quickly and sat down.

"Could we go a bit slower this time?" he asked Griphook.

"One speed only," the goblin replied with a wicked grin, showing off pointed yellow teeth. Harry grinned with him and prepared for a fun ride back to the surface.

When they were back in the lobby Griphook ran off to the end of the counters to an old looking Goblin on a raised counter. After a brief discussion the younger goblin returned to Harry.

"I have set an appointment with your account manager for four in the afternoon. I would recommend you do not be late Mr. Potter."

Harry thanked Griphook and bowed to him before leaving. 'Yes, time is money indeed,' he thought to himself. They were nearing the doors when a goblins voice perked his interest.

"The exchange is 5 pounds to a galleon with a 2% charge per exchange. Your total comes to 196 galleons. Next!"

Bowing once again to a pair of goblins that bowed to them at the silver doors, hairy put what he heard to the back of his mind for when he came back.

Once again Harry was unaware of the eyes watching him.

"Well I think I need a drink ter settle me stomach," Hagrid announced once they were outside the bank. "Yeh still got yer school list Harry?" Harry pulled out his supply list from his pockets and showed it to Hagrid. "Good. Yeh should probably get yeh school robes first, as well as some robes to wear around when we're shopping. Don' know about yeh, but I wouldn' wanna be wearin' those," Hagrids face scrunched up in disgust, "_rags_ anymore dan I have ta. I'll meet yeh outside when yer done getting yer robes."

Harry agreed whole heartedly with Hagrid. He looked ridiculous with his cousin's old clothing and couldn't wait to wear clothes that fit him, as well as try on a pair of robes. He waved goodbye to Hagrid and looked at his list of school supplies.

_**Uniform  
**__First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One Pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_**Course Books  
**__All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_**Other Equipment  
**__1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS __**ARE NOT**_ _ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Harry entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and was met with a motherly witch with a smile.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she asked when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here – another young man being fitted just now, in fact."

Harry was ushered to the back of the shop and told to stand on a stool. Soon a black robe was pulled over his head and pinned and measured. Next to him was a pale blond boy a few inches taller than him.

"Hogwarts too?" the boy asked.

"Yes," answered Harry.

"My father's out buying books and mothers looking at wands," drawled the boy. He had a bored voice that reminded Harry of Dudley when he was showing off his new toys. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry though about it for a second. His school list said only first years couldn't bring a broom, not older students.

"If you manage to convince your father to get you a new broom, you could have an older student bring it in for you."

"Brilliant!" the boy nodded, his eyes shining mischievously. "Have you got your own broom?"

"No but I saw that new one on display earlier." Harry couldn't figure out what he would need a broom for. This boy acted just like Dudley and he found playing along with Dudley usually got things done easier when at home. That is when Dudley wasn't on the warpath and beating him up.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"A bit," Harry lied. What was Quidditch?

"I do – Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my House, and I must say, I agree. You look like you have the build for a seeker, but with those glasses I don't know. What House will you be in?"

"No idea," and Harry really didn't. First brooms, Quidditch, now houses. He really needed to ask Hagrid what all these things were so he didn't sound like an idiot when he started school. If this boy was so excited about them then the other students would too.

"That's right. No one knows until they get there, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been – imagin being in Hufflepuff," the boy drawled.

"Dreadfull. You just gave me nightmares," Harry drawled back. If this boy was going to act like a ponce then he could have fun and act right back.

"I know. If I was sorted there I would just leave."

This left Harry to continue the conversation and he had no idea what to say next. He thought over what had happened so far today, and then remembered his school list.

"Are you bringing a pet with you?" asked Harry. That was a safe subject.

"I want to bring a snake but mother says I can't and father won't argue against her. Father is easy to bully but mother with just stare at you until you feel like your 3 again and did something wrong."

Harry knew that stare well. He grew up with it ever since he could remember. Aunt Petunia had perfected it to a fine art.

"I was thinking of bringing an owl," Harry mused. He never had a pet before and something exotic like an owl seemed fun.

"Yes I have my own, an Eagle Owl. Father has been raising it for me since as long as I can remember."

"That's you done, my dear," Madam Malkin said cutting into the conversation.

"I'll also need some casual robes, as well as a set right now so I can wear out of your shop, Madam," Harry said in his ponce drawl. The look on Madam Malkins face was hilarious. She went from irritated to happy for the extra commission so fast he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Of course dear I'll be right back with a material sampler."

"You should go to Twilfitt and Tatting's for your robes," the blonde drawled. "Mother says it's a shame they don't make Hogwarts uniforms there."

"Thanks I'll make sure I do."

"By the way what's your name?"

By then Madam Malkin was back with the cloth samples and finished with the boy quickly, saving Harry from answering him.

"Well, see you at Hogwarts then," the boy said stepping off the stool.

"And tell me how the broom smuggling goes."

"Oh I will!"

Harry was amused by the encounter with the ponce. It wasn't often he got to be anything other than the worthless waste of space punching bag of Dudley's. If the rest of the students were as easy as him to talk to, than Harry wouldn't have any problems at his new school.

After choosing a soft material, Acromantula Silk, Harry had all his school robes and five casual robes all in earth tones along with five extra black trousers and six white shirts. He walked out of Madam Malkins in a deep green robe, and the best part was that it fit. On his way out, he had asked if Madam Malkin to destroy his old clothes and she had done so with glee. Harry learned his first spell from her, _incendio_.

Hagrid was waiting for him outside and with a smile splitting his face in two at the sight of Harry in decent clothes.

"Lookin' good der Harry!"

"Thanks Hagrid," Harry was smiling as well. There was something about Hagrid's smile that was infectious, and it did feel good to be wearing his own clothes. "Um, Hagrid. What's Quidditch?"

"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know – not knowin' about Quidditch!"

"Now you don't have to ruin my mood, Hagrid," he told Hagrid about the boy he met in Madam Malkin's.

"Good job der Harry. From deh way yeh told it to me I wouldn' know you didn' grow up as a wizard," Hagrid pat Harry on his back sending him forward a few steps. "Well Quidditch, it's our sport. Wizard sport. Yeh know, how like all yeh muggles are on about football, us wizards follow Quidditch, played up in the air on broomsticks with four balls. Deh rules are a bit hard to explain."

"Oh ok. So what should we get next?"

"Best to get yer trunk next. It will be easier to put all yer stuff in yer trunk than carrin' aroun' lots a bags."

Hagrid led Harry to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. Inside was an old wizard reading _Quidditch__Quarterly _who looked up when they walked in.

"Hogwarts?" Seeing Harry nod he showed them to the side of the store. "Got the basic student trunk here. Single compartment, oak, comes with the optional featherweight charm. But if you read a lot or plan on bringing more than can fit in one compartment, we have a three compartment trunk, in cherry, maple, and teak. Now these woods are more durable so you can add more charms into them."

Harry looked at the three compartment trunks. They looked the same as the single just with three locks on them instead of one. He couldn't see how there would be enough room for the extra compartments.

"What do you think Hagrid?"

"Well most students get deh single. It's deh cheaper of the lot and will hold all yer things. But when yer get older yer probably need one with more room for all yer books an' thin's. It's up to yeh which one yeh get."

"Ok," Harry nodded to the salesman. "I'll get a maple three compartment trunk. What did you mean by charms that could be added?"

"Well there's the featherweight charm so it doesn't weigh as much with all your things on it. We can also add a self-shrinking charm to it so it can be as small as a matchbox. Then there are security charms so only you can open it and keep others from trying to get inside. The last one is a stability charm so stuff like your potion vials don't go tipping over when you move the trunk about. Gets right nasty when that happens."

"Ok I'll take the lot."

After stowing his robes in the second compartment of his new trunk and getting a pair of dragon hide gloves Harry went to Portage's Cauldron Shop to get his pewter cauldron crystal vials. He couldn't help but stare at the solid gold cauldron on display as he walked out. Next door they bought Harry's telescope and brass scales as well as a mini planetarium that Hagrid recommended. Harry got all his writing supplies at Scribbulus Writing Instruments. He also picked up a book on beginning calligraphy as well as a training book the shop owner said children used to learn how to write. Harry had never written with a quill before and thought there were good buys. Potion supplies weren't on his supply list but Hagrid said it would be a good idea to buy a beginning set to practice with.

"Potions is a no nonsense class Harry," Hagrid said with a stern face. "Yeh mix a potion deh wrong way an' it could blow up in yer face. Deh Potion's Professor is very strict in his class because of how dangerous it is. Now yeh can't use magic outside of Hogwarts until yer of age but yeh can make potions. I'd recommend yeh start practicin' now so yeh'll know what yer doing once school starts."

After a quick lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, where Harry made sure his hat was hiding his scar, Harry had only two more stops left: Flourish and Blotts for his school books and Ollivanders Wand shop for his wand. They decided to save his books for last. Before Harry stepped into the wand shop Hagrid told him he had something else he wanted to get while they were in the Alley. That's how Harry found himself alone inside a creepy store with only a tabby cat for company.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice from behind. Harry jumped. The tabby must have too because it was now halfway across the floor hissing an old man with wide pale eyes. Harry absently noted that it was the same cat he saw behind the Leaky Cauldron earlier this morning.

"Hello," said Harry.

"Ahh yes," said who Harry could only guess was Mr. Ollivander as he walked in front of Harry. "Yes, yes, I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Harry Potter." With every word he was getting closer and closer to Harry. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand." Harry was too creeped out to wonder how this man knew who he was. "Ten and a quarter inches, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander was not even a foot away from Harry but he couldn't move. All of Harry's attention was on the man's eyes and voice.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander was so close that their noses were almost touching. Quickly, the man snatched Harry's hat off and he could see his scar reflecting off the mans eyes.

"And that's where.."

Mr. Ollivander touched the lighting scar on Harry's forehead with a long spidery finger. Harry could see regret in his eyes now.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands…well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…"

He shook his head and to Harry's relief, backed away.

"Now Mr. Potter," he pulled out a tape measure from one of his pockets. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Well I'm right handed, but I can write with both," said Harry. When he was seven he had broken his right arm and his teachers had made him do his work with his left hand until it healed.

"Good then you should learn to cast with both hands, it will help you in your future. Now hold out your arms." He measured Harry's arm from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, then shoulder to shoulder and repeated the process. "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We us unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and dragon heartstrings. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

With that Mr. Ollivander went behind his counter brought down boxes from the shelves there. By then the tape measure was measuring the distance between Harry's left eyebrow and ear.

"That's enough." The tape measure promptly rolled up and landed on the counter. Mr. Ollivander opened one of the boxes and handed over the wand. "Now Mr. Potter, try this…"

For the next hour-and-a-half Harry waved all kinds of wands around. Some of them Mr. Ollivander took back as soon as they touched his hand, while others spit out fire, or blew one Mr. Ollivander's shelves apart. Harry was getting annoyed by how long it was taking, and by the way the tabby kept pacing back on forth on the counter, Harry could tell it was too. On the contrary, Mr. Ollivander kept getting more excited with every wand that Harry went through. There was a noticeable hop in his step now.

"Tricky customer, eh?" Harry could hear Mr. Ollivander call out in a merry tune. "Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere." There was a pause. "I wonder, yes, why not? A tricky combination for a tricky customer – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inces, nice and supple." Mr. Ollivander came back with a heavily dusty box. He opened it to reveal the most beautiful wand Harry had seen so far.

As soon as Harry's hand closed around the wand he felt a sudden warmth deep in his chest. It quickly spread to his arms then to his hand and out to wand. He gave the wand wave across the counter and a stream of red and gold sparks burst out of it like fireworks. Harry was mesmerized by the rush he was feeling. There it was, proof that he was a wizard, that he could do magic!

"Oh, bravo!" Mr. Ollivander was giddy with excitement nearly jumping up and down. Suddenly he demeanor changed and he was back to the creepy man from the beginning. "Well, well, well…how curious…how very curios."

"Sorry," asked Harry, "but _what's _curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry gave Mr. Ollivander a piercing stare and the tabby jumped off the counter hissing at Mr. Ollivander.

"Yes, thirteen-and=a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember. I think we must expect great things from you Mr. Potter. After All, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great."

Completely freaked Harry left Ollivanders with his new wand, a wand care kit – because everyone great wizard needs a well taken care of wand, and a hip wand holster – because Mr. Ollivander nearly blew his head off when Harry stuck his wand in his robe pocket. How was to know it was he was defacing a work of art by not properly stowing away his wand.

Hagrid was waiting for him outside but he wasn't alone. Next to him in a cage was a beautiful Snowy Owl. Harry stopped in his tracks when he first laid eyes on the owl. The owl turned its big amber eyes on him and it felt like the world stopped moving as they stared at each other. The owl gave bark of acceptance and the world started moving again.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" said Hagrid handing over the owl. "Darn nifty owls are. Dey can carry letters an' packages fer yeh and can keep you company as well."

"Hagrid you didn't have to," began Harry but he was cut off.

"Nonsense. It's yer birthday today an' I'm allowed to get you a present. Yeh'll have to name her though. She wouldn't let anyone in the shop near her except to give her food so she was never named."

"Thank you," Harry managed to stammer out after a long pause. It was his first birthday present. Actually, today was a day for a lot of first: his first cake, first time to be in the Wizarding World, his first time to have money, his first time to have actual clothes that fit, and now his first birthday present.

"I don't like cages, do you?" Harry asked his new owl. She gave a negative bark and shook her head. "Then how about we get rid of?" An excited series of barks answered him. Laughing, he opened the cage and the owl flew to his shoulder and gave him an affectionate bite to his ear. "Much better, I agree. I won't need the cage Hagrid but could we maybe get a perch for her?"

"Sure thing Harry. Why don' yeh go into Flourish and Blotts and get yer school books while get yer owl a stand. Books and me don' get along well."

Harry entered the bookstore and immediately fell in love. When Harry had first started primary school he had found the library as a sanctuary from Dudley and his friends. After the first month the librarian wouldn't let him stay there unless he read the books. A few days later and Harry was lost in the written word. The library was his holy ground and the books within his escape from the life he was forced to live. Now, the books in front of him held the answers to his questions of the Wizarding World.

First Harry found a sales assistant and asked help finding his books for the school year. The witch he found was very helpful and when asked for books for supplementary reading on his subjects she said she would pick out a few for each of his subjects. When she noticed the writing on his hat she burst into a fit of giggles and pointed him to the prank section of the bookstore. Harry was in a better mood than when he left Ollivanders and decided to humor her by picking up a few books on wizarding pranks. He was wearing a hat advertising his pranking abilities after all.

He browsed Flourish and Blotts for what seemed like hours choosing books as he went. In the political secton he picked up books on Wizarding Etiquette, _The Ministry and the Laws We Live By¸ _as well as a book titled: _Pureblood, What You Should Know But Don't_. In the history section he picked up extra books on Magical Britain as well a book titled, _Hogwarts: A History. _A few more books caught his eye and decided to get them as well. _Modern Magical History, Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_, _The Who's Who, The Self Updating Wizarding Geneology _found their way into Harry's basket. His greatest find, he would find out a week after school started, was _Potions Simplified_. By then his basket was full so he headed off to find the assistant from earlier. On his way he passed a section full of journals and he couldn't pass up adding a few to his already heaping pile of books.

Harry found the assistant at the checkout counter with a stack of books a little bigger than his own. She waved him over and gave a short laugh when he said he'd be right back with more journals as well. In the end he wound up with two journals for each subject just in case he ran out of room for his personal notes. She reminded him that he could write in the books as well and he gave her a scandalized stare before breaking down into laughter at her shocked expression. She tried to cuff him over the head which he ducked muttering something about Ravenclaws as she checked him out.

Hagrid was waiting outside again with another present. Hagrid handed over a small box to Harry saying this one wasn't from him but someone else, though he wouldn't say who. Harry opened the box to find a beautiful silver wristwatch. Harry quickly put in on and told Hagrid to thank the giver the next time he met him. As he was admiring his new watch he noticed the time and almost winced.

"Hagrid, it's almost four and I have my appointment to get to."

"Blimey yeh should get goin' then Harry. Yeh don' want yer account manager mad at yeh before yeh even meet him."

Harry quickly stowed all his books and his owl's new stand into his trunk then took off running towards Gringotts.

* * *

_Next chapter might be shorter. It'll be the meeting with Harry's account manager then a question and answer session with Hagrid._

_As you have noticed my Hagrid is a bit different. Hagrid is proud of having important assignments given to him from Dumbledore, and what could be more important than introducing the BWL back into the Wizarding World. So I'm trying to portray a Hagrid that is actually taking his job seriously and doing right by Harry. It also helps when you have a certain tabby cat following the bumbling giant around._

_Also you might have noticed I skipped the part where Hagrid tells Harry that ALL Slytherins are evil. I'm going to leave that bit up to the children Harry meets to announce that to Harry and by then I'll decide how he feels about it._


End file.
